


A Worn Path Through The Woods

by Buddalotus20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, F/M, Good Death Eaters, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Potions, The Dark Lord - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddalotus20/pseuds/Buddalotus20
Summary: Hermione Granger One of the Golden Trio has been missing for three years, harry Potter isn't looking for her and Ron Weasley never cared. Out of the Blue she is found but how was she found and what did the kidnapper want? take this path with lots of twist and turns and see the truth behind the Golden Trio





	A Worn Path Through The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just something i thought up sprry for the bad writing it was a little rushed but i had an idea and i ran with it!

A WORN PATH THROUGH THE WOODS  
By Buddalotus20

   
CHAPTER ONE: 

The sun setting low in the October sky I follow my way through the dying meadows towards a worn path, every step I take something doesn’t feel right Then I hear it the sound of horse’s hooves hitting the ground, the artic wind whipping through my hair, my breathing getting heavy as I turn in the direction its coming from but nothing until a sharp pain hits the back of my head. I fall into a blank world of nothingness.

I wake to a throbbing headache as I try to move my hand to my head, but something is stopping it till I hear the clink of chains. I open my eyes to find my hands and feet chained to a metal table I’m lying on. I take in my surrounding no windows just stone walls like a basement also one light hangs from a cord above Me it’s just a bulb So bright I want to yell I turn my head to the right and see a pool of blood running from me to the floor.

I scream “HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP” but just silence answers me back till I black out.

I wake up to lying on a bed my eyes adjusting to the darkness but it’s not fully dark as I see a beam of sunlight escaping the curtain. I force myself up and grab the curtain I rip them open letting the sun in it hits my skin and I let out another loud scream as the sun burns my eyes. I look down to my hands, but I’m knocked into the dark corner of the room by my kidnapper. He stands directly in the sunlight staring at me with a puzzled look on his face, but I stare down at my hands

“What’s happening to me?” I ask in a small voice which is barley a whisper. I glance up and find a dark-skinned man crouched in front of me “The Dark Lord was going to kill you. He being so stupid and took a chance to rescued you, when he found you Where you’re not fully alive and not fully dead, too bad your friend Potter never come looking for you girl in the three years you were missing.” he smiles with perfect teeth.

“First thing, you need to do is SHUT UP! go wash up your filthy.” 

He says as he rises above me and turns towards the vanishing cabinet, one he reaches the frame of the cabinet he stops without turning around says in a medium tone voice 

“I’m Blaise the catcher, and you’re welcome we saved your life.” then he’s gone.


End file.
